House Of Anubis College Years
by Sibunaforever123
Summary: Trudy bought the house of anubis and made it a college. This is right after season 3. There are new students, new bad guys, and a new mystery. Rated T for a teen pregnancy. I am the worst at summary's. Please read. Hope you like. This is my second story on fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 peter is a what?

Ch 1 house of anubis collage

( they made house of anubis a college, all the other high schoolers live in different houses)

Victor moved and got his own house, Trudy owns house of anubis and made it a college, amber and nina are still in America and they bought an apartment and live together, and there are new students and this is what they look like...

Face claims:

Paige- Victoria justice (her character is a little tricky you will see why, so just know for latter that she IS a girl. It's really complicated.)

Hannah- Ariana grande ( when she has brown hair)

Daisy- Diana argon (when she has long hair)

Ryan- theo James

3rd person p.o.v

Daisy walked up to the two big wooden doors. Her blonde hair blowing in the wind. She slowly twisted the door knob. The door wouldn't open. "COME ON!" Daisy said as she jiggled the door knob again. The door was locked. Daisy rung the door bell. Nothing happened. She rung the door bell again. Again nothing. Daisy put down her bags and sat next to the door. A brunette girl wearing a pink mini skirt, a black crop top, black high heels , and holding a designer purse walked up the dirt pathway to the house. "Why aren't you going inside?" The girl asked. "It's locked." Daisy said. The girl walked up to the door and put her hand on the door knob. "Don't bother, i told you it's locked." Daisy said. The girl twisted the door knob and the door opened. Daisy quickly stood up. "WHAT! It won't open for me. I promise." Daisy said. "I believe you." The girl said as she walked inside. "No I promise, I'm not lying...wait...you believe me?" Daisy said as she picked up her bags and filled the girl inside. The door shut behind her. "Ya, people say spooking things happen at this school, maybe that was the house saying it did not like you or something." The girl said as she started to walk up the stairs. "By the way, my name is Hannah." Hannah said when she got to the top of the stairs. Hannah giggled for no reason and walked to were the girls rooms were. "What spooking things?" Daisy asked, but it was to late Hannah was already up stairs. Daisy walked up stairs. Each door had a sticky note with the names of the girls who were staying in the room. Hannah was in a room with Patricia, Mara, and joy. Daisy was in a room with willow and k.t. Daisy walked in the room and a red head was sitting on her bed reading a book that was titled 'how to swim like a turtle with a donut'. "Hi." Daisy said when she put her bags down. "HIIIIII!" Willow said as she got up and gave daisy a big hug. "I...can't...breath." Daisy said. "oh sorry." Willow said letting go of daisy. "You sleep there." Willow said pointing to a bed. "Hopefully you brought bed sheets and stuff." Willow continued to say. "I did.' Daisy said as she grabbed her blankets and started to make her bed. "Hi I'm k.t you must be one of the new students." K.t said as she walked through the door. "K.T! I've missed you." Willow said as she gave her a hug. "Willow, stop. Willow. Stop. WILLOW!" K.t said. Willow stopped hugging her friend. "So what's your name?" K.t asked. "Daisy." Daisy said. "Cute. What me to show you around?" K.t asked. Daisy nodded. K.t gave daisy a tour of the house. "Let me introduce you to the boys. There are 2 new ones. Hopefully they are cute." K.t said. Daisy giggle as they walked to the first room. The sticky note on the door said, 'Edison sweet, Fabian rutter, peter Becker.' "Peter must be new." K.t said as she opened the door. "Eddie!" K.t said as she gave Eddie a hug. "Hey." Eddie said trying to pry k.t off of him. "This is daisy." K.t said after her hug with Eddie. "Hi." Eddie said. "Hello." Fabian said sitting on his bed. "Hi." Daisy replied. "Fabian I didn't see you. You can't escape my k.t." K.t said as she gave k.t a hug. Daisy and Eddie laughed. Peter walked into the room and put his bags down. "Were do I sleep?" Peter asked. Peter sounded sorta strange. "There." Eddie said as he pointed to bed next to Fabian's. Peter started to unpack. "Want any help?" Fabian asked. "NO!" Peter said. "I mean, no thanks bro." Peter corrected himself. "Bro?" Fabian whispered. "Well, I'm going to go introduce daisy to the rest of the guys. K.t led daisy to the next room. The sticky note on this door read, ' Jerome Clark, alfie Lewis, Ryan renner.' "Ryan is new too." K.t said as they walked into the room. K.t gave Jerome and Alfie a hug. "Hi Ryan." K.t said to this brunette boy. "Hey." Ryan replied. Daisy waved. "I'm was just introducing daisy to everyone." K.y said pointing to daisy. "Supper time." Trudy yelled from the kitchen. "Yay, grubs." Alfie said as he ran out of the room. "He loves his food." K.t told daisy as they walked to the dinning room. Daisy sat in between k.t and peter. Hannah came in the room reading a magazine titled, 'hot this week'. "You are just like amber." Fabian said when Hannah sat down. "What?" Hannah asked. "Never mind." Fabian said. " what's for supper Trudy?" Alfie asked. "Mashed potatoes and soup." Trudy said as she brout in some pots. "Do you need any help?" Daisy asked. "That would be lovely deary, there is one more pot that's needs to be on the table in the kitchen." Trudy said. Daisy picked up the pot and it burned her hands. Daisy quickly put the pot down and put her hands under cold water. "You okay?" Ryan asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Ya, I just burned my hands on the hot pot." Daisy said. Ryan walked over to the fridge and got out two ice packs. He grabbed daisys hands and put the ice packs on them. Daisy giggled. "What?" Ryan asked. "I look like I'm wearing weird gloves. Ryan and daisy started to giggle. Joy walked I to the kitchen and asked, "do I seance some sort of romantic tension in here?" "No,no,no,no." Daisy and Ryan said at the same time. "It was just..." Daisy started to say. "Don't worry I won't tell." Joy said as she grabbed the pot and brought it in the dinning room. "How come she dint get Burt?" Daisy asked. "She grabbed the handles." Ryan said as he went to go sit down. "But I did grab it by the handles." Daisy said as she followed Ryan to the dinning room. "Okay, lovelies I want each if you to say your name and were you grew up." Trudy said. "We aren't in kindergarten Trudy." Patricia said. "Patricia just play along." Mara said. "I guess I'll start. My name is Eddie and I grew up in America." Eddie said. "I'm joy, and I grew up in England." Joy said. "Jerome, England." Jerome said. "Alfie, I love food, and I grew up in England." Alfie said. "Mara, and I grew up in England." Mara said. "My name is Fabian and I grew in England." Fabian said. "You already know my name and I am obviously from England." Patricia said. "I'm k.t and I grew up in America." K.t said. "IM WILLOW!" Willow said. Everyone covered there ears. "You dint say were you grew up." Daisy said. "Huh? I don't really know." Willow said. "Anyway... I'm pai...peter. I'm peter. I grew up in America." Peter said. "I'm Hannah and I have grown up in England and then when I was 12 I moved to France then when I was 14 I moved to America and next I moved back to England when I was 16." Hannah said. "Wow." Eddie said. "I'm Ryan and I grew up in England." Ryan said. "I'm daisy and I am from America." Daisy said. "Wow, a lot of you this year are for. America, how exiting!" Trudy said as he walked to the kitchen.

Peter's p.o.v

Dinner just ended and I think my hair is starting to come out of my hat. "I'm going to go to my room." I said as I got up. "I'll alert the media." Patricia said. I just rolled my eyes and walked to my room. I took off my hat and let my long hair fall past my shoulders. (Peter is actuality a girl. Her real name is Paige, she is pretending to be a boy because there were no more room for her as a girl. And she had to come to this house. You will know why latter on in the is why in the begging her face claim is Victoria justice. She was just putting her hair in her hat and wearing boy clothes.) I put her hair in a bun and put my hat over it. I checked in the mirror if it looked okay. "Perfect." I said. I turned around and saw Eddie. "Did you see...I mean sup bro." I said. (I'm going to call her paige now, but everyone but Eddie thinks she is a boy.) "you're a girl." Eddie said. "Ya." I said as she took off my hat, took out my bun, and let my hair fall past her shoulders. "Your really pretty." Eddie said. "Thank you." I said as she started to blush. We heard a knock on the door.

Fabians p.o.v

I knocked on my door. I needed to Skype with Nina, I need to tell her something that happened at the end of last year. "One second." Eddie said. After 5 minutes I opened the door to see peter (Paige) and Eddie sitting on his bed. "What's going on." I asked. "Sh..HE..was giving me advice about what I should do next for my date with Patricia." Eddie said.

Peter (Paige) slapped his face. ( I am going to call he paige when everyone finds out (if they find out) so I will call her peter for know, but remember peter is really paige). "Okay. I need to do Skype with nina so if you guys could go." I said. They both left the room. I turned on Skype and Nina and I started to talk. "Hey nina." I said. "Hey." Nina replied. "I need to tell you something." I said. "You and Mara are dating." Nina said looking away from her computer so she would not have to look at me. "How did you know?" I asked. "Patricia told me that last year you two kissed." Nina said. "Oh, are you okay with that?" I asked. "...ya..." Nina said with tears in her eyes. Them she pressed 'end'. My Soren went black. I closed my laptop and walked over to my door. "What should I do." I asked myself. I opened my door with tears in my eyes and Eddie and peter fell on my floor. "Were you two listen g through my door. "Maybe." Eddie said. I looked at peter. His hat fell off. His hair was in a bun. But then I looked at him one more time. He looked like a girl. I pulled Eddie and peter into my room and shut the door. "Speak up." I said to peter. Peter touched his head, he notices his hat was off. He took out his bun and his hair fell fast his shoulders. "Yes, I'm a girl. My real name is paige." Paige said. "But why?" I asked. "They would not let anymore girls come to this house, so I dressed up like a guy." Paige said. "Couldn't you have gone to another house?" I asked. Paige nodded no. I was going to ask why but 1 thing I have learned about girls is don't ask personal questions, even if you don't think the question is personal. "Hey Eddie, you in there?" K.t asked from behind the door. "No one else can find out." Paige said. Eddie and I nodded. Paige looked around for her hat. It was outside the door. She forgot to pick it up. Paige started to freak out. "Don't you have another hat?" I asked. "Eddie, I can hear you." K.t said. "No, I forgot them at my house back in America." Paige said. K.t started to open the door.

Writers note:

Did you like?

This is my second story and I hope you liked it.

Okay so the paige/peter thing is pretty confusing, so I will just sum it up: peter is actuality a girl named paige, Paige is pretending to be a guy so she can be in anubis house, because there was no more room for a girl. Hopefully that helped. If you have more questions let me know in the reviews.

What happens to paige when k.t starts to come into the room?

Will k.t find out?

Please review!

Luv you guys, let me know what you want to happen in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 nosey kt

Ch 2 house of anubis college

Fabians p.o.v

Eddie quickly grabbed a blanket and threw in on Paige's head. K.t walked in the room. "I knew you were in here...why does peter have a blanket on his head?" K.t asked. "How did you know it was peter?" Eddie asked. "The shoes." K.t said simply. Eddie quickly pushed k.t out of the way and grabbed Paige's hat. "Thank you Eddie." Paige said in her deep guy voice when Eddie handed her, her hat. "No problem." Eddie said. "Well, Eddie I think you should follow me, you too Fabian. It's about..." K.t said, then she looked at Paige and dragged me and Eddie out of the room. Pigs couldn't see because she had the blanket on her head. "It's about sibuna." K.t said.

Paige's p.o.v

I heard k.t, Eddie, and Fabian leave the room. The I took of the blanket and closed the door. I put my hair in a bun and put the hat on. I then sat on my bed and got out my laptop to email my grandpa.

Patricia's p.o.v

K.t gathered all the sibuna club together and we were in her room. "What is it?" Eddie said once we were all in her room. "It's peter." K.t said. Fabian and Eddie looked at each other. Something is up, and if my own boyfriend does jot tell me, things with get bad. "I was in her room giving daisy a tour and I saw something in is suitcase." K.t said. "You were looking in his suitcase?" Alfie asked. "No,well yes. Okay is was open and it was right on top." K.t said. "Just tell us what you saw." I said getting impatient. "I saw Nina's locket." K.t said. We all gasped then looked at Eddie. "I thought you had it Eddie." I said. "Over the summer I gave it to nina." Eddie said, "wait, you saw nina?" Fabian asked getting upset. "Ya. She told me not to tell you because she is mad at you. She also told me not to tell you she is mad at you." Eddie said then slapped his face. "Why is she mad at me?" Fabian asked Eddie. "Because you are dating Mara, and dint tell her." Eddie said. Fabian calmed down. "Why dint you tell me that you were seeing nina over the summer?" I asked. He has been keeping so many things from me. "I thought you would get upset." Eddie said. "Now I'm upset because you dint tell me." I replied. Everyone got in an argument. We were yelling at each other when peter opened the door to k.t's room. "Trudy wants everyone down stares." Peter said. We all walked down stairs. "Okay dearies, since I own the house and clean th house I have lots of things to do so all of you will have to do more chores." Trudy said. Every groaned. "Shh, so I have paired you up with a parter and you two will have a chore to do together." Trudy replied. We all groaned again. "Alfie and Hannah will wash the dishes every Monday, wednesday, and Friday. " Trudy said. Hannah folded her arms. " k.t and Patricia will wash fishes every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday." Trudy said next. K.t and I groaned. I wish I was with Eddie. "Eddie and peter will fold laundry every Monday and Friday night." Trudy said. At least Eddie was not with a girl. Eddie and peter high-fived. I did my evil glare at Eddie. "Jerome and Mara will clean the floor on Mondays." Trudy said. I could see joy and Fabian were upset were upset. Joy and willow will take turns vacuuming on Tuesdays." Trudy said. Willow smiled but joy just got more upset. "And lastly Fabian and daisy with set the table for breakfast and dinner every morning." Trudy said. Mara folded her arms. "Okay lovelies you may go now. But you have 20 minutes till 10:00 o'clock." Trudy said. Trudy giggled,"and the. I want to hear a pin drop." Trudy giggled as she left the room. "I never thought I would say this but I miss victor." Jerome said.

Alfie p.o.v

I have chores with Hannah, but Hannah is just like amber. She will remind me of ambers. Well at least Hannah is pretty. I finished getting ready and I walked into my room. I sat on my bed and got out my laptop. Jerome and Ryan came in the room. "How are you?" Ryan asked me. "Good, why." I asked. "You look like upset." Ryan said as he say on his bed. "It's nothing." I said. Seconds later Hannah comes in the room. She is so pretty. "Alfie, tomorrow is Monday and I don't want to wash the dishes, I mean I just got my nails done. Do you think you can do the dishes for me?" Hannah asked. "Sure." I said staring into her brown eyes. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then skipped out of our room. "Is so eone cheating on willow?" Jerome asked. "No, I mean I don't think so." I said. "Don't worry your secret is safe with us." Ryan said.

Jerome's p.o.v

"Right Jerome." Ryan said. "Right." I lied. It's the first day of school tomorrow and we need some drama. So I might tell willow about alfie and Hannah. Or I might not.

* * *

Writers note:

Did you like it?

Should alfie dump willow for Hannah?

Tell me what you want to happen next?

Do you think K.t was lying about seeing the locket in peter/Paige's suitcase?

If you think she was not lying then whey was it in peter/Paige's suitcase?

Who do you think will find out about Paige's secret about being a girl?

Review!


	3. Chapter 3 visitors

Ch3 house of anubis college years

Alfie's p.o.v

Breakfast just ended and I was washing dishes by myself. "Shouldn't Hannah be helping you?" Joy asked when she walked into the kitchen to give me her dirty plate. "It's okay, she doesn't want to get her nails ruined." I said taking joys plate from her so I could wash it. "Okay." Joy said as she left. When I finished washing dishes a heard noises coming out of the cellar below me. I put my ear to the oven (the secret passage way to the cellar). I heard a voice. The passage way started to open. I needed to see who it was, maybe Eddie? I ran out of the room and into the laundry room, but I peeked my head out so I could see who it was. A girl came out. She looked just like peter. Is peter a girl. She crawled out of the passage way and got into the kitchens she looked saw me. "Alfie?" She asked. "Peter?" I asked. I dint know what to think. Is peter a girl, or does he have a twin sister, But I thought only the osirian and the chosen one can get the locket to work, why does she have the locker, and how does she know the secret passage way. All these thoughts came onto my mind. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the laundry room. She shut the door behind her. "You can't tell anyone...I mean anyone!" She said. "How do you have the locket? And how did you get it to work?" I asked. "Do you promise not to tell." She asked. I nodded yes. I might be the class clown, I might be a good lier, I might lie a lot, but when I say I will keep a promise I mean it. "Are you sure I can trust you?" She asked. I nodded. "My real name is Paige, not peter. I needed to come to this house but there was no more room for a girl so I pretended to be a boy." Paige said. "Am I the only one who knows?" I asked. "Eddie and Fabian know I am Paige, but they don't know about me having the locket or knowing the secret passage way." Paige said. "How do you have the locket?" I asked. "I don't know if I can trust you with that secret." Paige said. "I better hurry and look like peter so I can get to class." Paige said as she opened the laundry room door. Daisy was in the kitchen. "Alfie, can you please go out there and get diary out of the kitchen?" Paige asked me. "If I do this will you trust me?" I asked. Paige thought for a second. "Ya." She replied. I walked out of the laundry room and grabbed daisy's hand.

Daisy's p.o.v

Alfie came our of the laundry room and grabbed my hand. "Hwy want to walk to school together?" He asked. "I was going to walk with Ryan." I replied. "He can join us." Alfie said as he dragged me to Ryan's room.

Paige's p.o.v

I guess I can trust Alfie,But what if he tells his 'gang'? I ran to my room and put my hair in a bun and put my hat on. I grabbed my backpack and started to walk out of the door. I ran I to two people. "Hi, you must be new. I'm nina, And this is amber." Nina said as she pointed to amber. "Ya hi I'm peter. Everyone is at school? What are you doing here." I asked in my guy voice. "We came to visit. We are here for two days." Amber said. "Where will you guys sleep there is no more room." I said. If they were able to sleep in a girls room then why can't i? "Trudy said we could sleep on the floor of a girls room." Nina said. "Well I better get to class." I said as I opened the door. "Oh, and please don't tell anyone We want it to be a surprise." Nina said. "I won't tell a soul." I said. I was about to walk out of the door when she saw chain of the locket. "What necklace are you wearing?" Nina asked. I rushed out of the house. She doesn't know. And she can't know. I arrived to class late, on my first day. "Peter your late, take a seet next to kt so we can start class please." said. "Sorry, I ran into someone at the house." I said. "No excuses." said. "Who did you run into?" Kt asked. "It's a surprise for later." I replied. "No talking!" said. "Sorry." Kt and I said at the same time.

Kt's p.o.v

I saw the chain of the locket around peter's neck. Why does he have it. And why was he late, who did he meet at the house? "Class dismissed for morning break. After this go to drama with ." said.

"We need to have a sibuna meeting at the house asap." I said when I meet up with Patricia, alfie, Fabian, and Eddie. They all agreed. We walked back in the house and right when we opened the door nina and amber came and gave everyone a hug. But nina just waved to Fabian. "What are you guys doing here?" Patricia asked. "We came to visit. We are here for two days." Amber replied with a big smile. "We were just about to have a sibuna meeting, wanna come?" Fabian asked. They both nodded and we went into Eddie's room. "What's the mystery this time?" Nina asked. "Well...so far we don't know. But peter has your locket nina." Eddie said. "That's weird because I gave the locket to victor. He said he would keep it safe." Nina said. "You gave it to victor!?" Alfie asked. "He's the bad guy!" Fabian said. "Before I left we had a talk and he said he was sorry. Plus he would keep it safe more than me." Nina said. "What if peter is a spy and he karate shopped the locket from victor!" Alfie said. "Alfie." Amber said. "Seriously." I said fishing ambers sentence. "Oh, hi I'm amber." Amber said to me. "Hi I'm kt." I replied. "We don't have time for that, we can do that later during dinner. Right now we need to know the answers." Fabian said. Nina rolled her eyes. Hat happened to those two. Alfie suddenly started to get up. "Well, see ya later. Got to get to class bye." Alfie said sheepishly as he rushed out of the room. "He knows something." Patricia said. "But why won't he tell us?" Nina asked. "Maybe it's like when Jerome was blackmailing him." Amber said.

Daisy's p.o.v

I forgot one of my notebooks in my room so I went back to the house to get it. I heard voices coming from Eddie,Fabian, and peter's room. I put my ear to the door. I dint want to be rude but i thought I heard my name. "What about daisy, Hannah, and Ryan? Anything suspicious about them?" I heard Patricia ask. "Not that I know of, but we should keep a close eye on them." Fabian said behind the door. "I'll have peter." Eddie said. "I'll have Hannah." Amber said. "Ryan." Nina said. "I guess I'll have daisy." Patricia said. Me?! What are they trying to get out of me. "Then it's settled we should get back to class. See you later nina. Bye amber." Eddie said. The door knob twisted. I ran away from the door. I wasn't looking where I was going to I ran into this blonde boy. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Eddie, Fabian, kt, and Patricia came out of the room. "Mick." Fabian and Patricia said as they ran to the blonde boy. "I see you've meet daisy." Fabian said. "I have." Mick said looking at me. He's cute. But I already like Ryan. "Hi." I said. "Hey." Mick replied. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Patricia asked. "I get 2 weeks off so I asked trust if I could stay for the 2 weeks." Mick said. "We have to get class but when school is out we have a lot of things to catch up on." Fabian said as they all started to leave. After they left I grabbed all my books that fell on the floor. "Sorry about that." Mick said as he handed me a book that was in the ground. "My fault, see you around." I plies as I walked out the door.

3rd person p.o.v

stoud I. The stage I front of the lounge. "Life is a stage, you'll have climaxes, intermissions, bad guys, and scrips. But what is your story?" said as daisy walked into the lounge and took a seat next to Ryan. "Your late." Ryan said. "I ran into someone back at the house." Do ashy replied. "Who?" Ryan asked. " someone who used to come here who is visiting for two weeks." Daisy replied. "I want to do a play at the school this year. And all of you will be in it. I already wrote it. Here are is the script." said as he handed out a book to everyone. "Honey water farm?" Eddie asked reading the title. "Yes, it's something I wrote. It's about a girl who lives on a farm but one of her cows go kissing and she has to find it." said. (Okay, so the thing is is so post to be this weirdo and I had to make up this play and my friend is over so please forgive me for this weird play, I want it to be funny). "Who's going to be the cow?" Jerome asked. "Good question. Let me tell you who everyone is. Fabian- . Eddie- moose. Alfie- . Jerome- bessy the cow. Kt- Lucy. Joy- Sheryl the sheep. Patricia- Katie. Mara- granny billy. Willow- crazy Kathy. Ryan- nick. Peter- Michael. Hannah- Mary. And daisy- Beth the bunny." said. "I'm The cow?!" Jerome asked. Everyone started to laugh. "Yes, now since today is a half day class is over but tomorrow we will start to make props. Read over your lines for homework." said.

* * *

Writers note:

Hey guys!

Did you like it?

Ya so I know the play is stupid, but I want make it funny and stupid, and my brother made up the idea.

What do you guys want to happen next?

Will nina be mad at Fabian forever?

Who should mick date in the house: daisy, Hannah, or paige (if he finds out she is a girl)

Luv u guys!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4 everyone finds out

Ch 4 house of anubis college years

Alfie's p.o.v

We just got back from school and everyone was saying hi to nina, amber, and mick. Hannah came skipping in the kitchen where I was eating a cookie. "Alfie, you know kick for a while, right?" Hannah asked. I nodded. Cookie crumbs fell off my face. DARN!, I wanted to save those for later. "The thing is I like mick, but how do I get him to like me?" Hannah asked with puppy eyes. "Be pretty,rich, and since he is going to our school again for 2 weeks sit next to him." I said. Did I just give boy advice. I have been spending way to much time with willow. "Thanks alfi-fi." Hannah said as she skipped out of the room. "Alfi-fi? Really?" Paige said as she entered the room. "Ya, never-mind that. You said you would tell me." I said. Paige dragged me into her her room.

Patricia's p.o.v

Peter and alfie went into peter's room. I knew Alfie knew something. I put my ear to the door to listen. I could barely hear what they were saying. "My uncle is victor and he gave me the locket, he said I'm the new chosen one and I am the only one that can solve the new mystery. He also said it was two dangerous to let anyone else into." Peter said. But he sounded like a girl. Weird. "So that's why you acted as a guy, there is in more room for another girl and you had to come here." Alfie said. Peter is a . . . . GIRL!? This makes so much more sense. I better go tell all of sibuna after everyone else is asleep about peter, or Paige? They started to walk toward the door I ran into the kitchen. Just in time. Peter and alfie walked into the main room where everyone else was. Trudy just brought in some more cookies. "Oh, yummy." Alfie said as he ran and got 20 of them. I needed everyone to know about peter being Paige. "Everyone! I have something to say." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Peter come up here." I said. Peter slowly walked up next to me. "You might think peter is a boy. But peter is actuality. . . PAIGE!" I said as I pulled peter' shay off and her hair fell past her shoulders. Everyone gasped. "Peter is actuality a girl named Paige." I said. Paige looked at alfie, then Fabian, then at Eddie. Next she ran out of the room crying. She ran right out of the front doors to the house. Daisy walked out of the room to go get Paige with eddie right behind her. Everyone else stood still with shock. "Patricia!" Mara said after a long silence. "What?!" I asked. "That was her secret, how would you feel if someone did that to you?" Mara said as she ran out to go see Paige.

Paige's p.o.v

I ran out of the house. How could she do that. Victor told me about her attitude, but how could she do that. And who told her. Probably Eddie or Fabian. I heard do ask and Eddie calling my name. I kept running. Victor told me about Sarah's hiding place. That when she was upset or sad that her dad made her a secret room. But you could only enter it through the house. Darn! I ran to the library that was now all dusty and abandoned again. I Pressed the button next to the book case. It opened and led to the tunnels. I got through the tunnels and was in victors old cellar. I opened the door that led out of the cellar but they would all see me. My eyes were red from crying and my cheeks were wet from all my tears. Today is just not my day. I went thought the secret passage way. I was in the kitchen but I needed to get to the living room. But everyone was there. I guess I could. It go in Sarah's hiding spot. But I remembered under the stairs there was a little room. I quickly put my locket to the wall and crawled under the stairs. The wall closed just as Mara, Eddie, and daisy came in the house. "We couldn't find her." Eddie said. "No clues or anything." Daisy said. "I hope she is okay." Mara said. "Trudy? Will Paige be able to stay?" Daisy asked. "I don't know. There is no more room. She can sleep in Eddie and Fabian's room for tonight. But If you three can figure out were should would stay besides the attic and cellar than maybe." Trudy said. I heard footsteps of up the stairs it must be Mara, Eddie, and daisy. After 5 minutes of silence I thought everyone went to there room. I was about to leave when I heard footsteps. "Nina?" I heard Fabian ask. I heard more footsteps come down the stairs. "What. We have 10 more minutes till bedtime." Nina said. "I want to say I'm sorry." Fabian said. "It's okay, I just over reacted. I got jealous." Nina said. "Hug?" Fabian asked. It was quiet so I think they were hugging. After they left I got out if my hiding space and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Patricia's p.o.v

Eddie came in my room. "If you came in here just to yell at me don't bother." I said. He came and sat on my bed next to me. "I'm not mad I'm just upset. Why would you do that?" Eddie asked. "I was jealous because I dint know this bug secret and it seemed like everyone else did. Eddie pulled me into a hug. It was one of our first bugs of the year. When I'm in his arms, nothing else matters. Just him. "You should go say sorry." Eddie said still hugging me. I ended the hug. "Sorry?" I asked. He nodded. "Eddie, you know many thing about me. One of them is I don't say sorry." I said. "You do it have to do it now, but when you think time is right then I want you to say sorry." Eddie said as he got up and walked to the door. "Also my dad told me about this one class that is coming up and will you be my parter for the project?" Eddie asked. "What project?" I asked. "You will see tomorrow.

* * *

Writers note:

This is not my best ch, sorry.

You will see next ch why Eddie wants Patricia to be his partner for the project.

Fabian and nina made up : )

Next ch may have a lot of peddie

What do you want to happen next?

Review!

Luv you guys!


	5. Chapter 5 class project

House of anubis college years ch 5

Patricia's p.o.v

Paige ignored me all morning, but for once this year she wore makeup, curled her hair, and a white crop top with a pink shirt skirt. It is going to get hard to get used to Paige being Paige not peter if she stays. We walked into our first class and was holding a big bowl full of prices of paper. "Sit down class. Today we have a project." said. We all sat down. "Today you will all get married." said. We all looked at each other. "It's a fact that most marriages get a divorce so we will all get a partner and see what it is like to be married. We will do it just for a week. I want you guys to know how hard marriage is. So each of you get a partner. I'd there are any extras we will need kids." said. I went over to Eddie. "So this is what you meant by will you be my partner." I said. "And yes I will be your partner." I replied with a kiss on his cheeks.

Ryan's p.o.v

Daisy looked so cute today. And this was a perfect chance to ask her to be my wife. Hannah told me that daisy has a crush in me. I walked up to daisy. "Wanna be my wife?" I asked. Daisy giggled then nodded."Okay so stand next to your partner and I will write down who is with who." said. She got out her clipboard. "Jerome and joy, Eddie and Patricia, Fabian and Mara, Willow and alfie, Mick and Hannah, Ryan and daisy, and Paige will be someone's kids." said as she wrote it down on her clipboard.

Hannah's p.o.v

said that we would grab a piece of paper out of the bowl to see what our job is. Daddy said that he is so rich that I will never have to get a job. But since I have to I will. First mick and I went and mick got doctor and I got model. Obviously. Next Eddie and Patricia went, Eddie got spy and Patricia got maid. Hahaha, sucks for her! Joy got stay at home wife and Jerome got clown. Alfie got factory worker and willow had surgeon bunt changed it to house designer. Fabian got towel man at a hotel and Mara got babysitter. Ryan got acter and daisy is a singer. Mrs marsh said tomorrow we could see who gets Paige as a daughter.

* * *

writers note:

Sorry this ch is short, I have to do this school project and I have no more time to type.

Peddie will never break up! Don't worry! I want Paige and Eddie to have like. Brother an sister bond not a bf and gf bond!

Review!

Tell me what you want to have next!

Also in manage stories you can see how many views your story has and I have more than 200! Thank you guys so much!

Luv u : )


	6. Chapter 6 a stolen kiss

House of anubis ch 6

Hannah's p.o.v

I'm so glad Patricia and kt have to wash dishes tonight instead of me and alfie. And I can't believe mick wanted me to be his partner. I wish we could date in real life. He is so cute! But he is leaving in two weeks. Oh well. This project is going to be so fun. And Ryan and daisy are partners. They are soooo cute together! I was walking home from school with mick. I was wearing my new 6 inch heels. I stepped on a crack in the ground and I started to fall. Mick quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "My hero." I said as I stared into his beautiful eyes. I leaned in. He did also. Before I knew it our lips were touching. We were kissing. When I was kissing him all that mattered was him. I think I'm truly in love. Our kiss ended. "Your a food kisser." I said after a silence. "You too." Mick replied.

Jerome's p.o.v

I was trying to scare alfie when Hannah and mick walked by. They stopped and kissed. "Okay Romeo and Juliet, can you go so I can prank alfie." I said. They looked at each other, turned red, and walked away.

Daisy's p.o.v

I was walking home with Patricia. I think because when I over heard everyone in eddies room she said would watch me. "So where are you from?" Patricia asked. "California." I replied. We walked by some Egyptian ruins. I started to walk toward them. Patricia looked nervous. "Were are you going?" She asked. "To the ruins, maybe I can get extra credit on my world geography homework." I said. I was looking at the walls when I saw some small hieroglyphics on the wall. I studied Egypt 4-10th grade so I knew what it said. I read aloud,"Tears of gold may come in handy. On your quest to go find the crown. Someone may die but another a may take the form of the dead. Get it from her first, her descendant can talk to her in her sleep." "Okay very nice lets go." Patricia said. We started walking home when Patricia said she forgot something at school. She said to go home and she will be there soon. I kept walking home.

Patricia's p.o.v

I lied about forgetting something, all I needed to do was take a picture of the hieroglyphics with my phone. I went back there and took a quick pic.

I started walking home when I saw Eddie walking toward me. " hey yacker." He said. I wish he would call me that more. "Guess what I found out." I said. "Talk about that later when we have our sibuna meeting tonight. All that matters right now is us." Eddie said as he put his arm around me. I leaned a little into him. "I miss just having us time." I said. "Me too." Eddie said. I stopped and gave him a hug. Before I keep we it we were kissing. When our kiss needed I said? "Do you know how much I love you?" "Maybe, but you should kiss me once more to prove how much you love me." Eddie said. I pulled him into another kiss.

Nina's p.o.v

Tomorrow was amber and my last day so I was packing up all the things I dint need tomorrow. I'm going to miss this place. I'll try to visit more often. I wish I could go see the cellar one more time. I walked down the stairs and no one was in the hallway. I used a hair clip to open the locked door. I kept in the cellar and closed the door behind me. I heard voices so I stepped down the steps of the stairs and tried to peek without being seen. It was Paige. She was looking for something. And she was holding...my locket. I got out my phone and did a group text with sibuna. 'Sibuna meeting tonight. We need answers.' I silently put my phone back in my pocket. She opened a draw in victor's old desk and there was a key. She smiled then put the number above the shelves so it would lead to Robert's secret study. She walked inside the study.

Trudy's p.o.v

I walked down the stairs to make Hannah and alfie clean the dishes and the cellar door was creaked open. "Those kids probably messing with the door." I said as I got out my key and locket it. I then went to the kitchen.

Paige's p.o.v

Victor told me to look for a book about this girl tala. I've been searching for it ever since I got here. I walked into the secret study and it closed behind me. I went to Robert's old desk. The bottom drawer was locket. I got out the key I found it victor' sold desk and opened it. There was a big old brown book,another golden key, a smaller book, and and old Egyptian golden thing I brought my backpack to put all this stuff in. I put everything in my bag and pressed the button for the shelves to move so I could get out.

Nina's p.o.v

Paige came out of the room. She started to come to the stairs. She was leaving. I turned around to open the door so I could get out. It was locked. I jiggled the door handle a thousand times but it would not budge. She was about to step on the first step of the stairs.

* * *

Writers note:

Did you like it?

Will Paige see nina?

If she does what will she do?

Review!

Liv you guys!


End file.
